New Life
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: Kalona leaves the house of night entirely. he only leaves letters behind, none of which tell where he has gone. almost five years later Stark and Zoey move to a small town in the mountains of north Carolina. and they meet someone who seems very similar to the missing immortal.
1. Chapter 1

**Kalona**

**I paced back and forth, I looked at the folded up piece of paper in my hand. I sighed, I had thought about leaving for over a month. It was time I left, it didn't seem they needed or wanted me around. I closed my eyes and sighed. I walked over to the head of the bed. She laid there silently sleeping. I swallowed and placed the paper next to her head. She turned and looked at me "Kalona?" Zoey looked at me. She sat up, "what are you doing in here?" she asked "it's nothing, just read the letter after I leave" I turned "wait" she grabbed my hand and held me still. I turned to looked into her eyes. "Kalona" she said my name softly, she looked me in the eyes after reading the letter. "you're leaving" she whispered "yes" I nodded "you don't have to" she said getting out of bed. "but I am alone if I don't" "you'll be alone if you do as well" she said. I shook my head "Zoey, what do I have here?" she stared, "your sons" she said "they need a better father then me. I have been thinking lately, I saw you the other day and the ring." I pointed, "all this hit me that no matter what I am never going to be happy." we locked eyes "good bye Zoey" she grabbed my hand. I looked at her, "Kalona, is there a way to get A-ya for you?" "not with out damaging your soul." I said and turned away. She grabbed my hand "good bye Zoey" she nodded "bye Kalona" I watched her turn away.**

**Zoey**

**the door opened, it had been an hour after Kalona left. I felt terrible for this, I felt like I should have tried harder to get him to stay. Thanatos came in with Rephiam and stark. They both looked at me, "Kalona is-" "gone" I ****interrupted**** the high priestess. Rephiam had his head down, I stood and walked over to him. He looked at me, tears were running down his face. I hugged him, he started crying.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Kalona**

**I was awoken by a knock at my door, it had been over five years since I left. I had come to a town in what used to be cherrokee country. I felt so great being back where I remembered. It had changed dramaticly in one thousand years. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a man and a young woman. "excuse us, is there another road through, the other is flooded." the woman said. "i'm sorry no," I shook my head and looked at the woman. "it should clear up by tomorrow, both of you please come in." I said, the male looked me over for a moment. "ok" the woman walked in, he helped her over to the couch. "thanks" she said. "you're welcome" I sat down. The woman looked at me, "so where are you two heading?" I asked. "we bought a house further up and we are moving in today." she said. "i see" I looked at the man "your husband?" I asked "yes" she held his hand. "i have an extra room" I said "oh, thanks." **

**Zoey**

**I stood from the couch, stark grabbed my hand. I looked at him "hey, dont worry. I am fine" I said, he ****clutched**** my hand tighter. I smiled and kissed him, the man led us up to a room. He opened the door, "good night" he said "night" I looked at Stark, he was glaring after the man. "come on, don't be mean to him, he did give us a place to stay for the night." "yes but I feel concerned." he said "then lock the door." I said walking over and slipping under the covers. I closed my eyes. Stark cuddled next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt the baby kick, I smiled and looked at him.**

**I woke up to the smell of ****coffee****, I got up and walked down the steps. "morning" I said, the man turned "oh good morning" he smiled at me. "would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked. "sure" I walked around the counter, "what is your name?" he asked "Zoey," I responded and looked out the window. "****I****'m Bern" he said, I smiled "well thanks for letting us stay here last night." I said "you're welcome, I just couldn't let the two of you stay out in that weather." he said taking a sip of ****coffee.**** "****this town seems nice." I said "yea, it's not to bad." he smiled at me "****coffee****?" he asked "no thanks, unless it's decaf." "it's not" I smiled "thanks for asking though" I saw him look away, the sun was peaking through the window.**** I watched Bern as he turned and reached into the fridge. He pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to me. "thanks".**

**Nyx**

**I watched my daughter as she talked with him. I felt saddened that he felt as he needed to live this life. This lie, he decided to live like this and leave his children behind. I looked down and frowned. He didn't seem to notice it was her. Neither of them seemed to know who the other was. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoey**

**I sat there watching stark as he worked to put the crib together. "stark, are you sure that you dont need help?" I asked "i am sure" he said and continued. I stood and sighed , he continued working as I walked down the steps. There where all kinds of unpacked boxes. I smiled as I opened one of them, the house was old and still needed fixing up but we could make it work. I needed to get as far away from Tulsa as possible. We had taken down the darkness and things seemed to be right. But Kalona was still missing, I wondered how he was doing, Rephiam was still so upset over his disappearance. I sighed remembering that night. His good bye weighed heavily on me, I still regret not being able to get him to stay with the group. I laid my hand on a picture of my friends. I sighed remembering all the good times and the bad. I remembered how we had stopped the darkness and Nyx had given us wishes. She wanted to make it all up to us for what had happened. Rephiam still seemed hung up on what he wanted. He talked about wanting his father to come home. I was drawn out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.**

**Kalona**

**I knocked on the door and waited. It opened "oh ****Bern****, what are you doing here?" she asked "i cam to see how the two of you were settling in." I said as she moved out of the way, "we are doing good, still a little ways to go. Would you like to come in?" "oh, I dont mean to be a distraction." I said "oh no, it might go faster if we had some help. Come in." she said, I laughed "alright" I smiled. I walked in past her, she closed the door. "so where do you want to start?" she walked over to the box. I was starting to unpack the boxes in here." she said, I nodded "alright" I ****walked over and helped her open a box. "so Bern, where do you work?" she asked. "a small store in town." I said, "****oh, ok" she smiled at me, ****I watched her pull a picture out, ****"friends seem to be the ****first**** thing you miss after you move." she said "yea" I smiled, "so Bern, how long have you lived here?" "a good five years." I said, she walked over to a book shelf. "****so why did the t****w****o of you move here?" I asked "for the peace and quiet really. It seemed like a really good place to raise a child." she said rubbing her ****stomach.**** "****that seems like a very good reason." I said pulling a stack of frames from the box. My curiosity got the better of me and I started looking at a few of them. She turned to look at me, "oh those." she quickly rushed over. ****My gaze landed on familiar faces, **_'__R__ephiam' _** it couldn't be ****possible.**** My son's name rushed through my mind again and again. I looked at her, "are you ok Bern?" "yes" I said handing her the frames. She set them on the ****coffee**** table. "****i am fine don't worry." she sighed "if you say so." she said. I sat down on the couch.**

**Zoey**

**I sat next to him, I was worried something might be wrong. He looked at me, "****I'm**** fine Zoey, Don't worry" he said "ok" I stood and looked at the clock, "damn, it's already after five." I said, I looked at ****Bern.**** "i guess I should head home" he said "why don't you stay and have dinner with us." I said, he stared at me, "hey Z, I got the crib together." I turned to look at stark. "great." he was ****staring**** at ****Bern.**** I looked back at him, "bern would you like to help me cook?" ****I asked, he smiled "sure".he followed me into the kitchen. **

**I stood there in front of then cutting ****board****, "****whoa****, no no no" stark came in and grabbed the knife. "stark what are you doing?" I looked at him "i don****'**

**t want you using a knife right now." "seriously, I mean really, I can't even cook with you you looking over my shoulder?!" I looked at Bern, he frowned "i think ****Z****oey can handle her self James." he said. I watched Stark put the knife down. "what do you know about her?!" stark snapped at ****Bern****, "I know enough to say that Zoey isn't weak, she might be ****pregnant****, but I am sure she can take care of herself." he pointed at me. ****I watched them for a moment, "stark, he is right, I can take care of my self." ****I said and picked the knife u****p. **

**. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kalona**

**the bell above the store door chimed. My gaze fell on Zoey as she walked in. I smiled at her "hello Zoey" I said greeting her. I hadn't seen her or the boy with their markings uncovered for the past month now. I was beginning to wonder if she still had them. "hey Bern" she started walking around the store. "is there something you are looking for?" I asked "no, just looking right now." she said, ****I nodded. She seemed quieter then I remembered her to be. I didn't remember her being so quiet. To the counter and set a few pieces of candy down. "will this be all?" I asked, she nodded. I smiled at the woman in front of me. **_'maybe this is my chance to actually be friends with her. She doesn't know it is me.__' _** Zoey handed me the money and left. My eyes closed and I let out a sigh. I felt a little sad that I was living this life.**

**I was awoken by a hand playing with my hair. My eyes shot open and I sat up. I looked over to see Nyx. She smiled at me, "goddess?" I whispered "****Kalona" her eyes held a soft gaze. "what are you doing here?" I asked. "i want to talk to you." ****she said softly, "about what?" I asked. She looked away "Rephiam" her voice was hushed, I felt a twing of pain in my chest. "you miss them" she said "yes I do," I said "why don't you just go home Kalona?" she ****asked****, "what reason do I have?" I said, ****the goddess frowned "your children miss you Kalona." "Nyx I am and was a terrible father. **** "Nyx please, answer this for me." she put a hand on my shoulder "i loved you and you said it was to much, then tossed me to earth. I loved a vampire in the village I lived in and she died in my arms. Then A-ya was a trap, and I was trapped in that cavern for all this time. Then after I actually find A-ya she doesn't want anything to do with me. Is it your punishment that I am alone? Was this the only way you saw fit to punish me?" I growled. "****Kalona****, please do not be upset with me. I loved you back but not in the way you claimed to love me. I loved you like a son, as one of my own." she said ****wiping**** tears that I didn't even know had fallen. She hugged me, "when the time is right you will know the truth." she said sweetly, I felt her warm hands lay me back down. "now, get some sleep. Also Kalona, as a favor to me, will you visit Zoey during your lunch break." I nodded "alright," she tucked a blanket around me. My mind flashed back to how she had treated me when I was little. She put her hand over my eyes, "good night Kalona" "good night Nyx." ****I whispered to her. **

**Nyx**

**I smiled down at him, the boy I once new. The child that ran so carefree had grown up, Kalona himself may have not seen it but I did. The child still ran in his soul, still happy. I wanted him to be happy. "i wish you could have seen where your path was headed sooner." I said to the sleeping angel. I stood and walked out of his room, I wondered if he would remember the blanket. I turned to close the door, he seemed snuggled ****underneath**** the blanket. "****good night, my child"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kalona**

**my eyes opened, the sun was peaking through the window. "what?" I looked around, I sat up and felt the blanket fal****l**** away. I looked down, "Nyx" ****her name left my lips. I touched the fabric, "i don't understand, what you want from me?" I whispered the question. **

**I pulled up to the house, my eyes landed on the ****dashboard**** clock. "why do you want me to visit her now?" I asked, ****there was ****no ****response****from the goddess****. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. I waited, no one answered "her car is still here." I walked around to the back of the hous****e, the back door was open. "Zoey?" I called her name. "****are you alright?" I asked, I walked into the foyer "ZOEY!" I rushed over and knelt down. She was laying at the base of the stairs. **

**Zoey**

_I could hear a voice calling my name "Zoey?" footsteps, again "Zoey?" the voice called my name again. "ZOEY!" it sounded so much louder. I felt someone touch my neck. "Zoey, come on, don't let go" my eyes opened for a moment. I saw him above me, my eyes closed again. _

A/N hey guys sorry about the lack of updates. been busy with both school and had some writers block. read and review please,


	6. Chapter 6

**Zoey**

**My eyes opened to the sound of a heart monitor. I felt a pair of eyes on me, "Zoey, your awake." the voice said "Bern?" couldn't see him that well, my vision was so blurry. "where am I?" "the hospital, don't you remember? You fell down the steps in your house." he said, "i did?" my hand went to my stomach. "My baby?!" I tried to sit up. "she's fine, don't worry." he said, I rubbed my eyes and blinked a bit more. My vision slowly returned. Soon I saw Bern sitting there with the child in his arms. "where is stark." "with the police." he said "they're questioning him?" he nodded. I looked at my baby, "can I see her?" I held out my arms. Bern gently placed her in my arms and I held her to my chest. She fussed a little then went back to sleep. "she's lovely" Bern said. "yes she is" I smiled down at my daughter. "what will her name be?" he asked. I began to file through names in my head for her. My mind set on one, "Raven Elizabeth Stark" I said proudly. Bern just stood there. I watched him for a moment, "Zoey, You have a lot of strange tattoos." I blinked and looked down at my arms. I realized the make up had been washed away. I didn't meet Bern's gaze "I'm a vampire." I said solemnly. "why are you hiding it?" he asked "i was scared of what such a small town would say if they knew." I told him and then looked up, he was smiling "well, your secret is very safe with me." he said "thanks Bern" he smiled,"Zoey!" "James!" I smiled "oh Goddess Z, when I got the call I was so worried about you and the baby." he came over. "it's a girl" I said proudly, "a girl?" he asked looking at me "yes," I said.**

**Kalona**

**I watched the boy, he had his eyes locked on the child. I could see disappointment in his eyes. I looked back at Zoey, "she is a lovely little girl" I said "yes she is" "what are we going to name her Z?" "i already picked one, Raven Elizabeth Stark" she recited the name to him. "Raven?" he asked "why raven?" I saw Zoey's face fall "i like the name James and I think it fits her very well." she said "fine" "James, what's wrong?" "i was hoping for a little boy." he said. Zoey looked at me, I just watched James as he sat in a chair. "Zoey, I am heading home. "good night to the two off you and congratulations." I said and saw James look at me. "night Bern, thanks for saving me." "you are welcome."**

**I sat in the kitchen alone. The time was approaching midnight, "Kalona" I felt a hand running through my hair. "Nyx?" I turned to see her standing there, a warm smile on her face. "you didn't tell me she would have been in trouble?" I asked "i didn't want you quickly rushing over there." "i would have done that to save her." I said "Kalona, I don't want you to mess up with this. I know you care about Zoey but you need to understand that she is a lot older. She understands more, she's also dealing with a lot more trama from Neferet." the goddess said, she moved to sit across the table from me. "Trauma? She never showed trauma around me." I said "yes, when you left though neferet started after her again. She killed Sylvia one night while zoey was with her." "her grandmother is dead?" the goddess shook her head. "i felt so bad for what I put the group through with the darkness I gave them what ever they wanted." "you gave them wishes?" she nodded. I sighed "i am sorry for hurting you Nyx," I said in a hushed whisper. "Kalona I have forgiven you long ago." she said "really?" "yes" I looked down. **

**Her hand caressed my face, she didn't move nor speak for what seemed like an eternity.I looked at her for a moment. She had a worried look in her eyes. I stood from the table and walked up to my room, I could hear the goddess as she followed me. I turned to face her. It was that same look the night before she threw me to earth. She shut the door behind her. "Nyx, what is the problem? Nothing I seemed to do is right." I said, she walked over "Every time I have loved, she was either taken away from me, didn't love me or was a trap made to destroy me!" I sat on my bed, she sat next to me "i did love you Kalona, just not in the way you loved me. You were a son to me, someone I raised and took care of. That little boy who smiled all the time and laughed." she gently kissed my forehead. "I'm not that little boy anymore." I said. The goddess wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "i still see and think about that child Kalona. I know you do as well." I looked away, the goddess stood from the bed. "good night Kalona" she said. "night" I whispered.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoey**

**I laid there in bed, it had been a week since Kalona had been taken away. I felt like I had felt like I had failed. I felt so sick and angry. "oh Kalona..." I pulled a blanket over my head. I felt tears run down my face, I heard the sound of my door opening and closing. There was the sound of heavy boots on the floor. I thought it might have been dragon or Darius coming to check on me. "Look, I don't really want to talk to anyone right now! So go away!" I snapped with out looking. The sound of foot steps continued to approach me. I sighed and tried to ignore them, goddess why wouldn't they just go away. I sat up "Listen I-" my voice was caught in my throat. "Kalona" the name rushed out. He was standing there in my bedroom. I got out of bed and ran over. "oh goddess" the immortal stared me down. "how did you get back to normal?" I asked, he didn't give me an answer. Instead he grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me back down. I found my self screaming in fear and pain. My head hit the floor with a thump. "Kalona?!" I felt tears running down my face "what is wrong with you?" he bit his lip before coming over and kneeling down. He pushed my chest down and kept me pinned. **

**Kalona**

**I had this woman pinned down, Neferet's orders where to make her death a slow as I could. She was looking up at me with fear. "please Kalona," she grabbed my arm. I expected her to strike back "Kalona" I saw tears in her eyes. "why not strike back?" I finally asked "what?" she was breathing heavily. "Kalona, don't you remember me?" she asked "i know who you are Zoey, she said you wanted to kill me." I said, "I don't want to kill you Kalona, I care about you, hell I even feel like I love you." "don't even try to lie to me!" I said, "I'm not lying." she said, "why should I believe you?" she reached up and put a hand on my face. "please Kalona" she begged and pleaded with me. I pulled the small knife out of the sheath. She closed her eyes, "if you're so powerful, then why wont you fight?" I asked, "because, I'm not evil!" she screamed out "you're lying!" I raised the blade and plunged it into her shoulder. "AH!" she screamed out and cried. "please Kalona!" her eyes were wild with fear. I pulled the knife out and it slipped from my hand. "Kalona" she sobbed my name over and over. "please, don't do as she says," she begged me, "I'm not the evil one, she is. She's the one that's been lying over and over to you. "i know your a good man," she said. "don't let her take your free will away." I stared at her, the blood dripped from her body onto the hardwood floor.**

**I stood and looked at my self in the mirror. 'you have to stop!" the voice screamed in my head. "i can't" I whispered. She pushed her self up "Kalona" she said my name again with a whispered as she covered her wound. "i know you Kalona, what ever Neferet has told you, it's a lie." she said, I turned to look at her "how do you know her name?" my mouth was dry, "because, there is a lot you don't know. Let me tell you, just trust me. You game me a chance to fight. But I didn't, I didn't fight you." she said. I sighed "fine" I walked over and knelt down. "what is it that I don't know?" I asked.**

**Zoey**

**I looked at him, something changed for a moment "did she tell you that you once served the goddess Nyx?" I asked "no... she said she was the incarnate of the goddess herself." "she isn't, she is evil, she serves the darkness and has no heart." I looked at my shoulder "before I go on, can you please go to the fridge and get me a pack of blood?" "blood?" he asked "i am a vampire Kalona, I need blood to heal." I said, "alright" Kalona stood and walked into my kitchen, I did my best to stand, I felt a bit light headed from the blood loss. "goddess, please help me, guide my words so he will listen." I whispered. He came back in and handed a little blood baggie to me. "thanks" I used a nail to puncture the bag and I downed the blood fairly quickly. "alright, now please continue." I walked over to a small chair, I could feel his eyes burning into me, "you fell from the goddess's grace over a thousand years ago. After that you did a lot of bad things for a while." I swallowed, I knew I had to mention it all "what exactly did I do?" he asked "you murdered and raped a lot of innocent people." he looked away "what else?" he didn't get angry "you were sealed away for a thousand years in the earth. Eight, maybe nine years ago, Neferet set you free. She tried to use you to start a war with humans. We stopped her a few times, then seven years ago, we fought her to the death, before then, you had come to our side. You fought along side me and my friends. We defeated her, but you..." I felt more tears down my face, "i what?" he sounded more firm and commanding "you died, you died when you pushed me out of the way to save my life." he just stared.**

"**i died?" he asked with a blank expression, "yes, and then, a few months ago, I guess you were reborn shortly after you died. I found you hiding behind a statue of Nyx. As a little boy, scared and alone." he stared "and?" "i took care of you, you were a little boy." I looked down "then a week ago, she took you and I don't know what she's done." I started crying, the was a hand on my head, "is that all?" "no" I said with a shaky voice. "you have sons, quite a few of them." I said "i have sons?" he asked with a low voice. "yes" Kalona was silent for a little while. I looked up at him, "what do I believe?" he asked "your own mind and heart." I said "what is it telling you to think?" he sighed "that I shouldn't go back" I extended my hand to him. He took it was a soft grip. "i feel so confused, she said that you were evil, but I don't see anything evil about you." he said "because I am not" I said and stood. I softly reached out and put my hands on the side of his face. He turned away and walked out of the room. He came back in with a boy in his arms. "she told me to bring him back." I walked over and took him into my arms. "Zowy?" the boy looked at me "Max?" I laid him on the bed, Kalona came over, I felt him looking over my shoulder. "he is important to you?" he asked "yes" she said and I looked at him. "you were him a week ago." "how?" **

**Kalona looked away "i don't know" he seemed doubt full, I looked back at the child, he closed his eyes and pulled the blanket over himself. Kalona walked away, I turned and followed him. "how do I know what to believe" he whispered, I softly put a hand on his arm. The mettle plating was cool to the touch. He looked at me for a little while before sighing again. I watched Kalona turn and walk into my bed room. I watched him sit on the bed next to the boy. I walked over and sat with him "Kalona, forgive me for asking, but what is with the armor?" I asked "Neferet said she had made it in anticipation of my arrival." he said. I walked over and found one of the latches and removed the chest plate and slowly pulled all of it off, with the exception of his pants and boots. He gazed down at me with some form of confusion. "you never used to dress that like," I said "how did I dress?" "from what I remember, you never wore a shirt or shoes." I said "so I basicly walked around with just pants on?" he asked me. I nodded and he sighed "this does feel a bit more comfortable." he said looking at himself in the mirror. "it's late." I said looking at the clock, I could tell the sun was still up. "it is the middle of the day." he said, "sorry" I smiled "i am a vampire, so typically I sleep during the day." "that explains why she sent me out here in broad daylight." I nodded. "if you want, I can make a spot up on the couch for you." "that would be nice. I do not wish to return to Neferet." he said. I understood why, he had completely disobeyed her orders to kill me. "alright, give me a few minutes." I rushed over to the closer and grabbed a few pillows and a blanket. He didn't take his eyes off me as worked. "here you go" I said turning to look back at the immortal. "thank you Zoey, I am very grateful to you." he said. I smiled and walked back into my room, "good Night Kalona" "Good night." he said.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kalona**

**I sighed as I got ready, I had already promised to be at the party. I thought about Zoey, I remembered how Nyx had told me she was traumatized from Neferet's vicious attacks on her. Her family had been torn apart and broken. I sighed and buttoned up the shirt, I had been thinking lately, I wondered if she knew it was me. If I was lying to her these past few months. I smiled at myself in the mirror. "should I tell her?" I whispered at my reflection. "Does she need to know? Would she hate me?" I sighed, I heard the door bell. I quickly rushed down the steps and went to the front door. I opened it up, "Zoey?" I was face to face with her, I saw anger in her eyes. "Bern, can I please come in?" I saw the baby in her arms "oh sure" I said movie out of her away. She walked in and I closed the door "are you alright?" I asked "no!" she practically yelled at me. I felt a shot of fear rush through my veins, did she find out? Had Rephiam told her? "that bastard stark!" she screamed his name and sat down on the sofa. "what has happened?" I asked "he's a cheating, lying son of a bitch." I walked over and sat down, "goddess, I knew I made a mistake." she started crying, I took the infant from her arms and grabbed a tissue. She took it and blew her nose "do you want to talk about?" "what is there to talk about? He's a liar! He's a fucking cheater and I hate him!" **

**I sat there for what seemed like hours trying to comfort the crying vampire. I remembered her strong and almost certain will. She always seemed so strong before. I looked at the child in her arms, "Zoey, why don't you stay here in the spare room." I said "ok" she said, I could see her face, it was red and streaked with tears and snot. I was still debating if I should tell her "Bern, what should I do? I am angry with him, yet I don't want to tear raven away from her father." she said "what ever do you mean?" "i am thinking about go back to Tulsa Oklahoma were I was born. I came here with stark to raise a family, but if he wants to be a bastard and cheat on me, he can all he wants." she said I softly kissed her forehead, "Zoey, there is something I have been hiding from you." I said "what?" I stood and unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off. I could feel her eyes on me, I let the wings come out of my back. I heard Zoey gasped in wonder "K-K-Kalona?!"**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zoey**

**I stared down at him "oh goddess Kalona!" I stood and laid Raven down on the couch. The child fused for a moment before quieting down. I knelt in front of the immortal, his wings were dropped around his arms. My hand gently touched his cheek. He looked at me, I could see sorrow in his eyes. "Kalona," I whispered his name. I raised my palm and slapped him. "alright, I will admit, I deserve that." he said, I hugged him "damn it Kalona" I whispered "I am sorry" he said, I felt his arms move up and hug me back. It felt comforting, I started crying again "why are you crying?" he asked "i don't know" I said and he pulled back, "Kalona, if I do go back to Oklahoma, will you please come with me?" I asked, he stared "i don't know Zoey." he said "please, your sons have missed you." I said "i know, Rephiam has already figured it out." he said "he has?" he nodded, I felt his wings brush my arms "I need to know, why did you leave?" he looked away. "my heart was broken to many times." he said "what do you mean?" I asked, I turned my head and looked at raven I stood and took her in my arms. The infant grabbed my hair, I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "No woman I loved lasted, I was either turned away or lost her tragically." he said "Nyx and A-ya" I breathed their names "there were others he stood. "really?" he nodded and walked into the kitchen. I silently followed him "why have you never talked about this?" I asked him "there are a lot of reasons why." I walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked back at me. I could see the sorrow in his eyes. It was something I had not seen in him since the night he left. Kalona sighed "i guess you are angry that I have hidden this for so long." his wings remained dropped behind him and around his arms. "no" I said, he looked at me. I smiled, "is Neferet..." "she's gone, we defeated her." I said "maybe I will return." he said, "good," I hugged him.**

**.**

_A/N Hello everyone. this fanfic is almost done. thanks to those of you who followed or even commenting on this fanfic. Please review anytime you feel like it. love u guys._


End file.
